Ramona goes to the Movies
by Giovannigo
Summary: Ramona wants to see and R rated movie at the cinema complex. But for sneaking in, will she get caught?


**Ramona goes to the Movies**

Chapter 1 asking dad and her idea

It was just another beautiful day in Miami, Florida. The date was July 12th, 2013. Mom was in Switzerland visiting a friend, Beezus was in sleep away summer camp, and 12 year-old Ramona Quimby was watching TV commercials, and dad was reading a newspaper. Ramona then suddenly a commercial came on the air! It was for a rated R movie. It was called, "Air Force One: in Hi-Def 3-D!" After the end of the commercial, Ramona turned off the TV and ran to dad. She asked, "Dad, can I go see a movie?" dad said, "It all depends, which movie?" Ramona said, "I want to see Air Force One! It's in 3-D!" Dad said, "Hold your horses! NO WAY! That movie is rated R! It's full of shooting and blood! Russian terrorists hijack the plane! You can't see that movie! NO!" Ramona said, "But dad, it looks exciting! Please?!" Dad said, "N-O spells NO! And that's final!" Ramona said, "Fine, then I'll have fun another way!" so Ramona stormed back to the living and sat down on the couch. 5 minutes later, Ramona had an idea! She said, "I'll see the movie by myself! I'll ri-de on my bike to get there!" she ran upstairs to her room and got some stuff. She took her small book bag and packed 250 dollars from her piggy bank, a bottle of water, and her small tin container of cookies. She also grabbed a sweat cloth rag, her bike lock and her cell-phone. Then she quietly walked out the backdoor. Then she hopped on her bike and rode on the sidewalk towards the movie theater.

Chapter 2 arguing with the manager

20 minutes of bike riding, Ramona made it to the "Kendall Regal Village 16 Plaza" movie theater. She parked at a nearby bike rack. She took her lock and secured the bike to the rack. Then she slipped her book bag over her shoulders, and headed towards the outside ticket booths. But 3 of them were closed and the remaining one had a long line of people! So Ramona went inside the lobby and walked to the manager's desk. The manager sold tickets to people to people who couldn't wait in line outside! Ramona said to the manger (named Marshall), "Hello sir, I'd like to buy a movie ticket!" Marshall said, "Which movie?" Ramona said, "The 2:00 showing of Air Force One in Hi-Def 3-D!" Marshall said, "How old are you?" Ramona said, "I'm 12! Why do you ask?" Marshall said, "I'm sorry but you're too young see that movie! You need to be 17 or up!" Ramona asked, "What do you mean I have to be 17 or up?!" Marshall said, "You just do! Those are the rules! Pick a movie that's rated G, PG, or PG-13, or just get out of here!" Ramona said, "I'll give you extra money if you give me that ticket!" Marshall asked, "Oh, are you bribing me?!" Ramona said, "Never mind! You're useless! I'm leaving!" So Ramona walked out the doors of the lobby. She wasn't really going to leave though! She was going to sneak into the movie theater showing, "Air Force One: 3-D"!

Chapter 3 the movie begins

Ramona walked back into the lobby and saw that the Marshall was not at his desk. He was in the men's restroom. So while the ticket-checker was not looking, Ramona snuck past him and went to the doors of all 16-movie theaters in the complex. She found that theater # 16 had it's electronic sign that said, "Air Force One: 3-D! 2:00PM!" so Ramona happily went to the concession stand, got a large popcorn, got a bottle of orange soda, got 5 boxes of M&M candy, paid 45 dollars for the stuff, and sneaked past the ticket-checker again. So that's when she got into theater # 16! Next to the theater was a bin of used 3-D glasses. She used her right hand, reached in, and took a pair of 3-D glasses out for herself! She even found a seat in the very front row! She sat down and that's when the "Sprint" segment came onto the screen. It had every beautiful music in the background. A lady announced, "Sprint asks you to please be quiet and courteous to others. And silence your cell phones now!" then the screen went blank. Next the "Regal Roller Coaster" segment did its roll! Then suddenly the 1997 version of the, "COLUMBIA: a SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT company" came on the screen." Then the 1997 version of, "BEACON: An Ascent Entertainment Group Company" came on the screen. Finally the screen turned blank, the instrumental theme music started playing in the background, and a message in blue letters said, "Beacon Pictures and Columbia Pictures present… A Radiant production… A Wolfgang Petersen film… Harrison Ford… Gary Oldman… "AIR FORCE ONE!"… Wendy Crewson… Paul Guilfoyle…William H. Macy… Liesel Mathews…Dean Stockwell… Xander Berkeley…Bill Smithrovich…Elya Baskin… David Vadium…Tom Everett…Spencer Garrett… Philip Baker Hall…Donna Bullock…David Gianopoulos…Don R. McManus…Glenn Morshower… and Glenn Close. Casting by: Janet Hirshenson, C.S.A. and Jane Jenkins, C.S.A. Music composed and conducted by: Jerry Goldsmith. Costume designer: Erica Edell Phillips. Visual effects supervised by: Richard Edlund, ASC. Edited by: Richard Francis-Bruce, A.C.E. Production designer: William Sandell. Director of photography: Michael Ballhaus, ASC. Executive producers: Thomas A. Bliss…Marc Abraham…David Lester. Produced by: Wolfgang Petersen and Gail Katz. Written by: Andrew W. Marlowe. Directed by: Wolfgang Petersen!" Ramona placed her 3-D glasses on and said, "Oh, this is great! It's starting! I can't wait to see this movie! Dad will never find out about this!" so the movie started in Russia. For now I'll just cut to chapter 4. Describing the movie will waste time!

Chapter 4 Ramona gets caught

While Ramona was watching the movie, an elderly lady saw her and wondered why there was no parent with her. 10 minutes later. The lady said to her elderly husband, "George dear, I'm going to go and do something quickly! I'll be right back." Her husband said, "Okay, I'll wait here sweetie pie!" So she left the theater and went to the manager's desk. The lady said, "Sir, I've noticed an unsupervised little girl in theater # 16. Air Force One in 3-D is showing. I'm just concerned and I just thought you should know!" Marshall suddenly got up from his chair and said, "Wait a minute! An unsupervised little girl? I think I know what's going on! Show me the girl!" So the lady led Marshall the theater manager to the entrance doors of theater # 16… Meanwhile Ramona was watching the scene when one of hijackers shot a lady hostage in the head and how the president was hiding in the luggage stow area! Suddenly the movie was paused and all of the lights came back on! A lot of adults yelled out, "BOOO! BOOO! WHERE'S THE MOVIE?!" that's when the theater doors slammed opened and Marshall with the elderly lady came into the theater. The lady led Marshall down the aisle to the front row! Ramona got upset and scared when the lady showed Ramona to him! The lady pointed at Ramona and said, "That's her, right there! That's the unsupervised little girl I saw!" Marshall said, "Thanks for your concern ma'am. You may sit back down now! I'll take it from here!" so the lady sat back down, Marshall crossed his arms, and said to Ramona, "Little girl, what the Hell are you doing in here?!" Ramona said, "What's it look like dummy? I'm trying to watch this movie!" Marshall said, "I already told you, you're too young to see this movie! Sneaking in to see the movie isn't going to make you 17 any faster! Now, do what I say and come with me to my office! I' am calling your parents!" Ramona said, "Okay, but you'll have to CATCH ME FIRST!" and with that, she ran out of the theater. She spilled popcorn, candy, and orange soda all over the floor and all over her seat! Marshall took off after her! The projector operator then turned off the lights and resumed the movie! Ramona called out, "You can't catch me! I'm Ramona Quimby!" She ran down the hallway of theaters.

Chapter 5 the kitchen

Ramona ran and saw a door that said, "Kitchen: Employees Only!" she quickly ran in as she heard Marshall's footsteps ran toward her! This kitchen only had 14 chefs working that day! Ramona hid behind a dessert display/decorating counter. Marshall ran in and looked around saying, "Alright little girl, where are you? Come out and stop what you are doing!" Ramona suddenly picked up a 6-layer chocolate mouse cake and threw it as hard as a catapult at Marshall! It knocked him right off his feet and he fell backwards into a huge boiler with hot vegetable oil! Marshall screamed, "OOOUUUCCCHHH!" as the oil burned his hands and neck! Ramona got up from behind the counter, threw 20 raw eggs at Marshall, and ran towards the cold storage freezer. Marshall then got up and ran into the freezer room. Ramona took a huge plastic bag of liquid cream and climbed up a ladder. She then got onto the fire escape stairs. Marshall started to climb up the ladder. When he was halfway up, Ramona looked down at him and said, "Hey sir, check this out!" she tipped the ladder over!, "BOOM! CRASH! CLANK!" Marshall fell onto the side of the box. That made the box fly up in the air like a catapult. Ramona quickly tore open the bag and poured all 5-pounds of liquid cream onto Marshall! "M&Ms", "Rojos", "Kit-Kats" and "Crunch" bars fell right onto Marshall. Marshall even called out, "Get back here! You'll pay for this!" Now he looked like a candy monster. Ramona commented "Now that's what I call a sweet treat!" then she ran down the fire escape stairs and went back to her bike.

Chapter 6 Ramona gets home

Marshall soon managed to get back on his feet! He noticed Ramona's school student ID card. It had fallen out of Ramona's pocket when she poured those 5 pounds of cream! He looked at it and saw Ramona's home address on it! He said, "That girl thinks that she can just get rid of me! Well, she's wrong! That's not the way I roll! I'm going to head over to her house, and tell her parents! I'm also banning her and her family from my theater! I never want to see them in my theater again! She's gone too far! Her family is losing her membership today!" and so without washing up, Marshall walked out of the storage room, ignored all of the 14 chefs looking at him, and walked out an employee exit door. Then, he got into his car, placed Ramona's ID card in his pants pocket, and drove out of the employee parking lot. Meanwhile Ramona was still riding on her bike back to the house. She said to herself, "I can't believe that I got caught! That wasn't planned at all! That old lady was such a stupid tattletale! Oh well! If I get home, no one will ever know about what happened!" 20 minutes later, she got to her house. She got off her bike, placed her book bag on her shoulders, and walked her bike through the backyard gate. The placed her bike in the tool shed, and walked in the house through the backyard patio door. She threw her stolen 3-D glasses in the trashcan outside on the curb, sat down, and turned on the TV. She finally was relaxed. Dad was watching football in his room while Ramona was at the movies! So he never noticed that Ramona was gone or missing! It was all over…

Chapter 7 Marshall tells dad everything

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dad went downstairs and opened it! It was Marshall! He was still covered with candy and liquid cream! Dad said, "What happened to you sir?" Marshall said, "Does Ramona Geraldine Quimby live here? I found this ID that belongs to her at MY movie theater complex!" Dad said, "THE MOVIE THEATER!? She was at the movie theater?! Ramona, come down here!" so Ramona ran downstairs, and that's when she saw Marshall! She wanted to run back upstairs, but dad told her to sit down on the sofa! Marshall told dad everything about Ramona wanting to buy the "Air Force One: 3-D" movie ticket, how she was caught by the elderly lady, how she snuck into the theater, what Ramona did with the cake, what she did with the raw 20 eggs and about the ladder trap in the cold storage/freezer! Marshall gave Ramona her school student ID card and left. Ramona was forced to tell dad everything about the bike ride and what she did! Dad said, "Ramona Quimby, what were you thinking? Just because I told you NO about seeing the movie, it doesn't mean I gave you permission to ride your bike to the theater. I told you that the movie was rated R! You had no right to just sneak into the theater to see it! Now you got us all kicked out! I'm very angry with you!" Ramona said, "But, I had no choice. You told me NO, so I…" dad interrupted and said, "I don't care for your choice of words! You did something wrong and now you'll need to pay the price! I'm punishing you for 3 days with no TV or dessert. Starting today! Tomorrow will count as day 2 and the next day will count as day 3! Now go up to your room and think about what you did! I'll be checking on you every 5 minutes!" so Ramona angrily ran up to her room and slammed the door. "BANG!" So that's where our story ends! I hope you enjoyed it!

**THE END **


End file.
